Hat Play
by UnknownQuil
Summary: A game that my friend and I chose to play, the keyword was hat. In this case, Mori and Honey are left to play with hats alone in the shop. Honey has great fun placing hats on Mori's body, including a certain spot that arouses him to build up the play.


"Such a cute hat!" Honey beamed up at Mori as he stood on his toes. He had to lean up as tall as he could stretch to put the hat on the taller man's head. Mori sat down on a bench and allowed Honey to run back and forth, placing hats on his head. "You look as yummy as a strawberry in that hat," he giggled, placing his hands on Mori's knees.

Mori raised an eyebrow at him before taking the hat off of his own head and place it on Honey's. He was as silent as ever, but his more serious expression brightened with a small smile for the boy he always watched over. Honey ran over, grabbed another hat, then placed it on Mori's head again.

The thought crossed Mori's mind-- it was nice to have the privacy of their own shopping time before the store even opened. Just time with Honey alone. No interruptions.

His thoughts were banished, however, when he felt Honey lean up and kiss him. It was carefree and feathery, though he couldn't resist a smile as he looked down at the boy in his lap. He wore a loose white shirt that day; it screamed youth and innocence. He peeked up at Mori from beneath the whicker hat that was too big for his head. "Honey," he murmured and pushed the boy's hair back to see his eyes.

"Mori," Honey mumbled, sticking his lips out in a small, childish pout. "I've run out of hats. What else am I supposed to play with?"

"Well." Mori looped his arm around the smaller boy. "There are other things in the store."

"But I wanted to play with hats today. And you." Honey gave him a bright smile again before leaning up and kissing him; this time his touch was just as feathery. Mori wouldn't let him get away with just that, though, and tugged him closer. Their lips were smashed together as Honey fell into Mori's kiss. "Mori," he murmured, his eyes half closed. He tilted his head to the side and laid it onto Mori's shoulder. "Can I find another place to stick hats on you?" A small smile was on his lips with childish innocence, but Mori perceived the less-than-innocent motives his words held. With just those words, he felt his pants becoming fuller beneath Honey's body.

"Whatever you want," Mori assured in his deep, calm voice. Honey giggled a little and let his hands easily work with the zipper on the bigger man's pants. It was unzipped and he handled the contents with incredible care. Without a word, he giggled again and took the hat from Mori's head, then placed it in his lap. The hat dangled off of his legs by a few centimeters, and that fact alone seemed to amuse Honey greatly.

"See? There's more fun to be had with the hats, Mori!" He danced around the bench, clearly pleased with this little game of his. Every time he replaced the hat on Mori's lap, though, he slid his hand across sensitive flesh. It became harder and harder for the sitting man to control himself as his erection was teased mercilessly. It was as though Honey didn't understand, or he didn't notice. He continued to giggle and play, never letting his hands linger on Mori's body long enough to sate it.

At one point, Honey took a seat in Mori's lap and grinned up at him. He straddled the hat, letting it hide the delicate package below. Sometimes he would spin the hat for fun, causing Mori to let out a strained groan. He squeezed his eyes closed and gripped the edge of the bench that he sat on. "Honey," he murmured. "Why would you torture me like this?"

Honey just giggled, then peaked underneath the hat as though there was a great secret that was held underneath. "You're leaking, Mori!" he chanted, then leaned up and kissed him again. Sure enough, liquids had already begun to seep down the larger man's shaft. There was now a wet spot on his pants from it, and you could see it through the top of the hat. It was especially obvious when Honey spun the hat around again.

Honey searched around for another good hat before giving up. He circled back around to stand behind Mori and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Thanks for playing with me today," he grinned, then kissed Mori's cheek. The man looked at him, baffled. He wasn't leaving, was he? No, he wouldn't leave him in such a condition. Surely not.

Honey slid his hand down Mori's shirt and fumbled with the small nubs beneath them. Mori let out a soft grunt and ground his fingers deeper into the bench. Thoughts that weren't so innocent ran through his own mind-- thoughts of what he wanted to do to Honey. It would be payback for what he had done to him that day, but not only that. He wanted to return to his fun sized angel what he had done for him.

Mori picked Honey up and slung him over his shoulder, the hat still balancing. It looked a little odd, and Honey giggled at him. He swung his legs a little, but otherwise remained docile in Mori's arms as he carried him to a padded area of the store. He set the boy down and leaned over him, his face now flushed and his entire body heated. He wanted payback. As soon as he kissed Honey, though, the smaller boy reached up and began covering where the hat had been. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and rubbed it gently. "You'll get cold," he explained, then pushed Mori off of him. "Silly Mori."

The larger man was left sitting helplessly as Honey played with him, leaving him a shivering mass on the floor. There was nothing he could do to resist his touch, not that he wanted to. There was nothing more amazing, he decided, than that moment. "Honey," he panted, his fingers digging into the carpet.

"Mhm?" Honey looked up at him and tilted his head to the side, an angelic smile brightening his face. He looked down at Mori's lap, then his face seemed to brighten more if it was possible. "It looks like a strawberry," he giggled.

Mori's face turned to that of surprise as he knew how the boy would act on that.

They were disrupted by a phone call just as Honey's lips reached the strawberry. "Yes?" Mori managed to answer the phone, his voice strained.

"Sounds like the two of you are enjoying your time alone. We can't keep the store closed any longer, though. You need to be finished with your private shopping so that we can open the doors." Mori sighed, then caught himself as he realized that he almost let out a moan into the phone.

"Alright." He had to work hard to keep his voice even. "Honey, we've got to go."

Honey looked up from what he was doing, pouting again. "But… but…"

"Come on." Mori kissed the boy's forehead, packed himself up, and carried him out of the store. No one knew what took place, nor what cross Mori's mind every time he looked at Honey henceforth, especially when he relieved himself.


End file.
